Huojin Phlegon
Huojin Phlegon (金霍·燃える, Huojin Moeru), aka Enshin (炎神, lit Flame God), is a Gourmet Living Legend, one of the King Beasts and is one of the Top 5 Chefs '''in the world. Appearance Phlegon appears to be a frail and weak old man with a long white beard, bound in purple ribbon, and long eyebrows. He also has red eyes and has a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye and is almost always seen with a large, wooden cane. Phlegon usually wears a simple black kimono with a white obi sash, white tabi, staw zōri and an oversized white haori with purple lining, which he wears by draping over his body. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body which he only reveals when he goes to battle. The restof his body is covered in scars, documenting a lifetime spent hunting for Ingredients. Personality In spite of his heat related powers, Phlegon is a cool-headed and calm man. Though he is normally calm, he has an air of intensity about him, like the weight of his experience is being placed on those around him. He, like all Chefs, takes great pride in his cooking abilities and has been known to berate those who look down on their own abilities or the abilities of others. However, he will also give honest opinions in regards to the abilities of others and has been known to give advice on how to improve, though his delivery of his opinions and his advice can be a little intense and seem more like harsh criticism rather than constructive criticism. Phlegon has also admitted that he is a fan of saunas as well as colder places. Because of these two, seemingly contradictory, enjoyments of his, he used to spend a lot of time at Ice Hell. He had spent so much time there once, that the IGO had to ban him from going there for any reason other than to gather Ingredients, and under supervision, as his abilities were beginning to adversely affect the area. He has also shown an almost odd and shocking taste in food. For his entire life he has been a Pescetarian, meaning he will only eat the meat of fish and other seafood, and seemingly as a result of that, his favorite snack item seems to be Kusaya with some Shōchū. However, he has also been known to enjoy Surströmmingsklämma. History Synopsis Equipment '''Vulcan (バルカン, Barukan): is a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Phlegon has had this katana for as long as he has been a Chef, using it more as a kitchen knife than a weapon, though he does use it when hunting. Vulcan is durable enough to be able to handle even the most extreme heats that Phlegon can generate. Powers and Abilities Master Chef: Phlegon, through years of experience, has become a world renowned Chef of amazing and incredible skill. For proof of his skill, one need go no further than looking at the titles he has earned, being a Gourmet Living Legend and being included amongst the King Beasts as well as the IGO labeling him as one of their Top 5 Ranked Chefs in the entire world. Master Swordsman: Between hunting for Ingredients himself and the occasional battle with the Bishokukai, Phlegon has become a master when it comes to fighting with blades. This has also lent itself to, and has been aided by, his cooking skills by improving upon and by improved by his knife handling skills in the kitchen. Intimidation: Phlegon's Intimidation.png|Phlegon's Intimidation Begins Phlegon Full Intimidation.png|Phlegon's Intimidation Full InvasionofFlames-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Phlegon's Intimidation from a Distance is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. Usually, Phlegon's Intimidation works more through a demonstration of his heat manipulation abilities, culminating in him creating a sea of flames with no visible effort. Phlegon has even demonstrated that he can project his Intimidation from his blade, Vulcan, though this may also be due to Mirage. His Intimidation does not change much, if at all, when his Appetite Devil appears, the only notable change is the Devil looming in the heat and flames. *'Appetite Devil': Phlegon's Appetite Devil takes the appearance of a red-skinned creature with heat blisters, a single green eye and has steam emitting from it. Overall, the Devil's appearance is reminiscent of a human that has been killed by extreme heat. Appetite Energy: is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. Phlegon has not personally shown any use of his Appetite Energy without also using the abilities granted to him by his Gourmet Cells. So if he has any techniques that solely rely on Appetite Energy is unknown. Heat Manipulation: the Gourmet Cells allow Phlegon to easily manipulate his body temperature and to effect the temperature around him. His control over heat is so great that he can easily and quickly raise his temperature enough to ignite the air around him. Phlegon has become, due to so many years of experience, so masterful over his Gourmet Cells that he can even cloak himself in flames. Offensive Abilities *'Barbecue' (丸焼き Maruyaki): Phlegon raises the heat around himself, usually towards the beginning of the cooking/battle, with the intention of creating a long, slow direct-heat. More often than not, flames will appear and lick at the target of the heat, adding to the feeling of a barbecue. *'Flambé' (燃え上がっ, Moeaga~tsu): Phlegon raises the temperature in a certain area so high and so fast that it will burst into flames, but he does not keep the heat up, so the flames usually die out if there is not sufficient fuel. However, Phlegon says that this is not a true Flambé if he does not first douse the targeted area with alcohol first. *'Burn' (火傷, Yakedo): Phlegon applies enough heat for long enough that he burns the target. Burn is more of an umbrella term for a handful of techniques. All these techniques have one thing in common, besides the burning, and that is that all of these techniques Phlegon performs with his hands. **'Charred' (焦がす, Kogasu, lit Sear): Phlegon heats his hands to a high temperature and grabs his target until browned. In battle, this results in a loss of moisture in the target and a second degree burn. When cooking, this caramelizes the food and provides the desired flavor brought on through caramelizing and gives the food a well browned crust, thereby improving the appearance. **'Blacken' (黒ずむ, Kurozumu, lit Darken): Phlegon heats his hands to the same temperature as a very hot cast-iron skillet and then grabs the target. Heat is applied until the target turns black from the heat. For culinary purposes, this provides the flavor of charred spices. In battle, this results in severe 3rd degree burns. **'Culinary Disaster' (料理の災害, Ryōri no saigai, lit Disaster of cuisine): Phlegon generates so much heat that flames seem to coat his hands. He then grabs his target and holds onto them so long until the target has become so burned that there is no possible way to save it for culinary purposes. If used in battle, the burn is so bad that it turns the target into ash. *'Tandoori' (タンドーリ, Tandōri): Phlegon begins generating heat and directing it in a circular direction. He raises the heat slowly, at first, but as the rotation speed increases so does the heat. Eventually the heat becomes a column of flames and everything, aside from Phlegon, within the column becomes exposed to live-fire, radiant heat cooking, and hot-air, convection cooking, and smoking. *'Fall off the Bones' (骨から落ちる, Hone kara ochiru, lit I fall from the bone): possibly Phlegon's most powerful technique. He raises the temperature to such a high heat that the flesh of his target is cooked until it is so tender it simply falls off of their bones. Usually Phlegon performs this technique so that it happens almost instantaneously, but there is a rumor that he once took his time with this technique, cooking his target alive for hours until their flesh melted form their bones. Defensive Abilities *'Mirage' (蜃気楼, Shinkirō): by raising the temperature around him, causing the air to warm, raise and bring down cold air, the light is bent and refracted to create the optical illusion known as a mirage. The mirage that forms depends on where Phlegon is when he creates it. Usually, this technique works more to disorient and confuse opponents. **'Mirage: Death's Army' (蜃気楼：死の軍隊, Shinkirō: Shi no guntai): Phlegon has figured out how to heat the air in such a way to refract the light to create the image of charred and burned skeletons coming out of the ground to attack his opponent. While the phantoms can't actually harm the target, it can still intimidate and the heat produced can also cause problems. Supplementary Abilities *'Heat of the Kitchen' (台所の熱, Daidokoro no netsu, lit Kitchen of Heat): Phlegon cloaks himself in heat so intense that it appears that he is wearing a coat of flames. The heat generated is high enough that all moisture in the surrounding area is near instantly evaporated, the steam adding to the heat. The heat has also been seen to severely affect the use of Appetite Energy by others. While he has mastered this technique, it is still extremely draining and eats up so many calories so quickly that he cannot use it for more than an hour. He claims he used to be able to keep it up for a full two hours in his prime. *'Water Strider' (アメンボ, Amenbo): Phlegon raises the temperature of his feet to a point significantly higher than the boiling point of water. Then, when he goes to step into the water, an insulating pocket of vapor forms between his feet and the water, allowing Phlegon to skate across the water. *'Heat Resistance': Since Phlegon can manipulate his own body heat, and the heat around him, his is completely immune to high temperatures. *'Heat Haze': Phlegon has a tendency of leaving his body heat and a high enough temperature that the air around him appears to constantly be shimmering. Full Course Menu *'Hors d'Oeuvre': battered with flour mixed with some crushed black peppercorns, then fried for less than two minutes. It is served with an habanero aioli. *'Soup': made with a cream base, with diced potatoes, onions and smoked salmon added. Oyster crackers are served with it. *'Fish Dish': served two ways: a chewy and reddish glerhákarl from the belly and a white and soft skyrhákarl from the body. Served cubed with toothpicks, more like an appetizer, and is accompanied by a clear and unsweetened schnapps. *'Meat Dish': *'Main Course': *'Salad': served on a bed of Hydra Blossom Petals, with Foemato, asparagus, hard boiled eggs and the meat of an Armada King. It is coated in Phlegon's special Louie dressing (based on mayonnaise and red chili sauce). *'Dessert': *'Drink': several shots of the blood of Drunkard Dunkleostus. Several are offered due to the differing tastes between individuals. Phlegon seems to prefer the ones that taste strong, smooth and slightly sweet like maple brandy or a fine scotch. This course is treated something like a lottery game. Trivia *His name is in traditional Asian name order (Surname Given Name) **Huojin is a Chinese name that means "fire god" or "fire metal." **Phlegon is a Greek myth name of one of the horses of the noon-day sun, meaning "the burning/blazing one." *Surströmmingsklämma is a sandwich made with butter, fillets of Surströmming, boiled and slice or mashed potatoes, finely diced onions and västerbottensost (a kind of cheese similar to Parmesan) all between two pieces of tunnbröd (thin bread) *Since Phlegon is a Pescetarian, all the items in his Full Course Menu are some kind of seafood Behind the Scenes *Huojin Phlegon is the first Gourmet Living Legend created on this site **At the same time, he is also the last of the King Beasts to be created *Based off of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto from Bleach *Appetite Devil appearance is of Molten Zombie from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **Intimidation, as seen from a distance, is Invasion of Flames from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *Techniques: **'Barbecue': a meal or gathering at which meat, fish, or other food is cooked out of doors on a rack over an open fire or on a portable grill **To Flambé is to cover food with liquor and then setting it alight briefly **'Tandoori' is named after a style of Indian cooking using a Tandoor (a kind of oven) **'Mirage: Death's Army' is based off of Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin **The name Heat of the Kitchen comes from the saying "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen" ***Appearance of technique is Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui **'Water Strider' is done through the Leidenfrost Effect ***Named after the Gerridae bug, aka a Water Strider Category:Swordsman Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:King Beasts Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Widower Category:Human Category:Gourmet Living Legend Category:Appetite Energy User